The present invention generally relates to a patient transfer apparatus, and more particularly relates to a patient transfer apparatus to facilitate transfer of a patient from one support surface, such as a stretcher, to another adjacent support surface, such as a hospital bed or an operating table.
Several devices exist for the purpose of transferring less mobile and totally immobile residents or patients from one support surface, such as a stretcher, to another adjacent support surface, such as a hospital bed in a nursing home or a medical facility. One such resident transfer device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,183, entitled xe2x80x9cResident Transfer Apparatusxe2x80x9d, which is incorporated herein by reference. The therein-disclosed device includes a sheet of material formed as a continuous loop having a low-friction inner surface so that when placed under the resident, two slick surfaces slide against each other reducing the coefficient of friction and making it easier to transfer the resident. The device includes a plurality of spaced-apart handles around the outer surface of the sheet to enable the caregiver to roll the sheet of material over itself toward the second support surface to transfer the resident from the first support surface to the second support surface.
Another such device for moving less mobile and totally immobile residents or patients is illustratively disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,189, issued to Weedling et al. and entitled xe2x80x9cAir Chamber Type Patient Mover Air Pallet With Multiple Control Featuresxe2x80x9d. The air pallet-type patient mover of Weedling et al. includes a thin flexible bottom sheet for defining an air chamber, with the bottom sheet having pinhole-type perforations through which air escapes under pressure to create an air bearing between the bottom sheet and the underlying support surface to facilitate transfer of patients.
According to the present invention, a patient transfer apparatus includes an upper platform, a lower conveyor and an actuator configured to be coupled to the lower conveyor to drive the lower conveyor. The lower conveyor is movable such that movement of the lower conveyor to move the apparatus toward a support on which a patient is resting moves the patient from the support onto the upper platform.
In preferred embodiments, a patient transfer apparatus includes an upper conveyor, a lower conveyor, an adjustment mechanism configured to movably support the upper conveyor relative to the lower conveyor, and an actuator configured to be coupled to the lower conveyor to drive the lower conveyor. The upper conveyor is movable to engage the lower conveyor to couple the motion of the lower conveyor to the upper conveyor such that movement of the lower conveyor to move the apparatus toward a first support on which a patient is resting moves the upper conveyor to move the patient onto the upper conveyor.
In accordance with another aspect of the illustrative embodiment, a patient transfer apparatus includes an upper conveyor, a lower conveyor, and an adjustment mechanism configured to raise and lower the upper conveyor relative to the lower conveyor between a raised disengaged position in which the upper conveyor is spaced apart from the lower conveyor and a lowered engaged position in which the upper conveyor engages the lower conveyor to couple the motion of the lower conveyor to the upper conveyor such that when the lower conveyor is driven to move under the patient, the upper conveyor is driven to move the patient onto the upper conveyor.
According to still another aspect of the illustrative embodiment, an apparatus for transferring a patient from a first support to a second support configured to be positioned alongside the first support includes upper and lower structures to be placed on the second support to extend alongside the patient on the first support. The upper structure includes laterally spaced-apart, elongated upper side members and an endless conveyor web trained about the side members to provide an upper flight and a lower flight. The upper conveyor web is movable about the upper side members to provide a movable support for patient. The lower structure includes laterally spaced-apart, elongated lower side members and an endless conveyor web trained about the lower side members to provide an upper flight and a lower flight. The lower conveyor web is movable about the lower side members to move the apparatus relative to the second support. The upper conveyor web and the lower drive web are configured to be operatively connected such that movement of the lower conveyor web about the lower side members to move the apparatus from the second support to the first support moves the upper conveyor web about the upper side members to move the patient from the first support onto the upper conveyor.
In accordance with a further aspect of the illustrative embodiment, a transfer mechanism for moving a patient from a first support to a second support includes an assembly to be placed on the second support between the head and foot ends thereof to be positioned alongside the patient on the first support. The assembly includes an upper conveyor and a lower conveyor and an adjustment mechanism configured to raise and lower the upper conveyor relative to the lower conveyor. Each conveyor includes laterally spaced, longitudinally extending side members and an endless conveyor web trained about the side members. The upper conveyor web is movable to engage the lower conveyor web to couple the motion of the lower conveyor web to the upper conveyor web such that the patient is moved from the first support onto the upper conveyor by the web of the upper conveyor and the assembly is moved from the second support to the first support and under the patient by the web of the lower conveyor.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.